


Lies They Told Him

by hedwwig



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/pseuds/hedwwig





	1. Mother

1\. Your father and I love each other very much, but we love you more. There’s nothing that can ever change that.

2\. I’m proud of you.

3\. This man wants to help you. He’s very nice. No, he’s not a doctor. He’s just a new friend. Don’t you want new friends? I said he’s not a doctor. You’re not sick, why would I bring you to a doctor?

4\. “Normal” isn’t necessary. You don’t have to be normal for me or your father. We just want what’s best for you. We just want you to have a good life. We just want you to be happy.

5\. There are better ways to be happy. There is a right and a wrong way to be happy. No one will want to be around you if you stay like this. No one else will ever have my patience with you.

6\. I’m sorry I said those things.

7\. I’ll be back in a week, don’t worry. I just need to visit your grandma. No, I’m not leaving because of you. No. It’s not your fault. I’ll be back.

8\. I want you to meet your baby brother. He has your eyes- which I guess are my eyes- of course they are. Yes, you can come visit soon. Or maybe I’ll come to you. You know what, I’ll call when we can come. He’s a little young to be traveling right now.

9\. I’ll write more often.

10\. It’s easy to love you. I always will. I’ll see you on the 9th.


	2. Father

1\. If we make dua, and do it well, we will be okay. She will come home.

2\. You don’t need to worry about the finances.

3\. You don’t need to worry about those pills in the medicine cabinet. They’re for cholesterol.

4\. You don’t need to worry about me. Just focus on your studies, and pay attention when I teach you. That means turn off the TV, young man.

5\. I do not blame you.

6\. We’re better off without her.

7\. You will perform salah. You will repeat after me to know what you should do. You will throw away those tapes, and you will learn the business I worked so hard to make for you. There is no other option.

8\. I deserve your respect and obedience by mere virtue of the fact that I am your father. I am your father and I am all you have, and I am almost certainly all you will ever have, so you would do well to heed my words- Abed, this is your life.

9\. You will never make anything of yourself like this. You have to be more normal. You have to listen to me. You have to do exactly as I say if you ever want success or happiness, and most fundamentally-

10\. …you have to change.


End file.
